Always
by Obsessed621
Summary: High School fanfic. Freshman year she lost a precious friend. Years later he changes. Can he make up for what he did to her or will they lose their friendship forever as well as their possible blooming romance? NaruHina, NejiTen, little SasuSaku
1. Prologue

**Always**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_A 4-year old blonde haired boy with ocean blue eyes was innocently playing in the sand box. Hoping to see his female best friend soon. Beside him was a 4-year old black haired boy with obsidian eyes. He was also cheerful to be playing with his 'brother'. _**(A/N: Sasuke's family took Naruto in after his parents died in a car crash when he was 3. You'll know more about it later on in future chapters.) **

"_Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!" A little lavender haired girl with creamy white eyes yelled to her friends. A 5-year old boy with brown hair and creamy white eyes followed close behind her._

"_Hey Hinata-chan." A very enthusiastic blonde yelled. "Hey Neji."_

"_Hey Naruto. Hey Sasuke."_

"_Hey Neji. Hey Hinata." They began playing in the sand box for about an hour. _

"_Naru-chan! Sasu-chan! It's time to go!" Mikoto yelled before facing her oldest son Itachi who was 9 and talking with her._

"_Hai Okaa-san!" Both yelled in unison._

"_Sayonara Neji, Hinata."_

"_Sayonara Sasuke, Naruto."_

"_Sayonara Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun."_

"_Sayonara Neji! Hinata-chan !Hey Hinata-chan!"_

"_Hai?"_

"_When we get older, let's get married." Neji and Sasuke looked at each other. Then at a blushing Hinata. _

"_Ok Naruto-kun. Let's." Naruto then hugged Hinata to make it 'official'. He then ran to Mikoto and jumped into her arms. Sasuke doing the same with Itachi. _

"_Guess what Okaa-san? When I get older, I'm going to marry Hinata-chan. We made a promise on that." Naruto said grinning widely. Mikoto and Itachi couldn't help but smile back. Same as Sasuke._

"_That's wonderful Naru-chan."_

"_Way to go bro." Itachi ruffled Naruto's hair. "When is it going to be your turn little brother?" Itachi asked Sasuke. Everyone started laughing at Sasuke's tomato red face. He then saw a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. He gazed at its beauty. "I'm going to marry a girl named Sakura."_

"_groan._" A 17-year old lavender haired said while waking up from her dream/childhood memory. It's her first day of senior year. She looked at the clock. 5:30 am. Seeing as she has 2 hours till she had to go to school and it takes her half-hour to get ready, she decided to lay back in bed. Remembering the good old days. She specifically reminisced about freshman year. That time she lost a precious friend. Her expression began to sadden remembering that year that changed her life. She gained lots of new friends which wasn't the problem but the fact that one of her male best friends/childhood fiancée changed completely. _He probably doesn't even remember the promise we made._ That year Naruto decided to join the football team instead of the basketball team that he, Sasuke and Neji said they would all join. After Naruto joined the football team he completely changed from his cheerful, caring, goofy self to a heartless, flirty, playboy. Hinata hated him that way. They had a huge argument which their childhood friends and new friends witnessed. That argument turned into a fight. Mostly Naruto slapping Hinata and trying to beat her up but was held back by Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru, one of their new friends. Sakura, Ino and Tenten tried to get Hinata to stand up and drink some water while Shino, Kiba and Lee went to find the school nurse. She then remembered the words that came out of Naruto's mouth that stabbed her right in the heart that day.

"You're just jealous. You know I never liked you. Never had never will. We were never friends. You're an ugly ass bitch." Neji then punched Naruto in the face. So did Sasuke and Shikamaru. They apologized to Hinata for Naruto's behavior and took him away from her to talk some sense into him. Shino came with the nurse. Kiba and Lee following from behind. The nurse tended to Hinata's wounds. All the friends knew that Hinata was right. Naruto had changed. And for the worse. After that day they were still friends with Naruto. Hinata hoped Naruto didn't mean the words he said (although deep down she knew he did) but when she said "hi" to him, he completely ignored her. Feeling hurt, she went to the bathroom to cry. Sakura, Ino and Tenten joined her shortly trying to comfort her. Hinata started crying in her bed. Remembering that horrible year. She then heard her door opening.

"Hinata? Are you ok?" Neji stepped inside and saw Hinata lying on her bed crying. He knew exactly why. He walked over to the bed, climbed on top and held Hinata close, letting her cry on his shoulder.

**End**

**A/N: So what do you think? I know I made Naruto a bastard but he has to be for this story. Gomen. Also Neji is Hinata's big brother in this story. By blood.**


	2. Dream

**Always**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did.**

**Chapter 2: Dream**

_A 4-year old blonde haired boy with ocean blue eyes was innocently playing in the sand box. Hoping to see his female best friend soon. Beside him was a 4-year old black haired boy with obsidian eyes. He was also cheerful to be playing with his 'brother'. _**(A/N: Sasuke's family took Naruto in after his parents died in a car crash when he was 3. You'll know more about it later on in future chapters.) **

"_Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!" A little lavender haired girl with creamy white eyes yelled to her friends. A 5-year old boy with brown hair and creamy white eyes followed close behind her._

"_Hey Hinata-chan." A very enthusiastic blonde yelled. "Hey Neji."_

"_Hey Naruto. Hey Sasuke."_

"_Hey Neji. Hey Hinata." They began playing in the sand box for about an hour. _

"_Naru-chan! Sasu-chan! It's time to go!" Mikoto yelled before facing her oldest son Itachi who was 9 and talking with her._

"_Hai Okaa-san!" Both yelled in unison._

"_Sayonara Neji, Hinata."_

"_Sayonara Sasuke, Naruto."_

"_Sayonara Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun."_

"_Sayonara Neji! Hinata-chan !Hey Hinata-chan!"_

"_Hai?"_

"_When we get older, let's get married." Neji and Sasuke looked at each other. Then at a blushing Hinata. _

"_Ok Naruto-kun. Let's." Naruto then hugged Hinata to make it 'official'. He then ran to Mikoto and jumped into her arms. Sasuke doing the same with Itachi. _

"_Guess what Okaa-san? When I get older, I'm going to marry Hinata-chan. We made a promise on that." Naruto said grinning widely. Mikoto and Itachi couldn't help but smile back. Same as Sasuke._

"_That's wonderful Naru-chan."_

"_Way to go bro." Itachi ruffled Naruto's hair. "When is it going to be your turn little brother?" Itachi asked Sasuke. Everyone started laughing at Sasuke's tomato red face. He then saw a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. He gazed at its beauty. "I'm going to marry a girl named Sakura."_

_Brrriiinnnggg_

"groan." A blonde haired boy said while slamming his fist down on his alarm clock to turn it off. He opened his tired, dazed cerulean eyes and stared at the ceiling. _Why do I keep having that dream? It's been years since I made that promise. I wonder how she's been since then._

Flashback

_Naruto was chatting with some of his football buddies after practice. "Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned his head to see his lavender haired female best friend running towards him. He waved goodbye to his buddies and ran up to Hinata. "Hinata-chan, what's up?" "We need to talk Naruto." "Okay. What about?" "You." "Me?" Hinata nodded her head._

"_Doshitte?" "Because you've changed." "Nani? I didn't change." "Yes you did Naruto-kun. You've changed from being a cheerful, caring and goofy self to a heartless, flirty, playboy. You should stop hanging out with those football players." Naruto became furious._

"_How dare you say that Hinata! They're my friends and I'll hang out with them if I want to!" By this time the rest of their friends joined them._

"_I'm your friend too Naruto-kun! I'm worried about you!" "Well stop!" "No! And the way you treat those girls, it's not right! They're human-beings not your play toys!" By this time Naruto's anger overpowered him. He started beating Hinata all over. _

"_You're just jealous. You know I never liked you. Never had never will. We were never friends. You're an ugly ass bitch!" He was then grabbed by the shoulder and punched in the face by Neji soon followed by Sasuke and Shikamaru. Hinata stayed lying on the ground with a tear stained face and blood coming from her wounds._

End Flashback

Naruto continued staring at the ceiling. Remembering Hinata's face then, how heartbroken she looked. A pang of guilt now enveloped Naruto. He regretted what he did then. Suddenly his door opened breaking him out of his trance. "Hey Dobe wake up or you'll be late for our first day of senior year." "Hai Teme." Naruto then got up , showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ohayo Okaa-san." Naruto said while kissing Mikoto on the cheek.

"Ohayo Naru-chan. Sit down and have some breakfast." "Hai. Where's Otou-san and Itachi-nii-san?" "They had to go to the police department for something." "Okay then. Ohayo Teme." "Dobe." Both 'brothers' ate their breakfast in silence. Then they started heading towards school. When they reached they walked to their group of friends.

"Hey guys. What's up?" "Not much. The girls are talking about clothes. How troublesome." "Shut up Shika!" Everyone then stared wide-eyed at Ino.

"Shika, Ino? Really?" "Shut up Billboardbrow!" "Make me Ino-pig!" Soon after Ino and Sakura got in an argument which everybody ignored as usual. As everyone was talking, Naruto couldn't help but stare at Hinata who was talking happily with Tenten. _She's so…… beautiful. Her smile so sweet. She's so innocent and so kind._ As Naruto was thinking about Hinata, she turned her head and their eyes met. Her smile turned into a frown, sadness was shown in her eyes. She turned her head away and walked towards the school. After Naruto saw the sadness in her eyes and walk away, he frowned. He felt a pang of guilt and regret fill him again. His eyes showed regret as he stared at her disappearing figure. _I'm such an idiotic jerk. Teme's right. I am a Dobe. _As Naruto was beating himself up inside, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino saw the regret and pain in Naruto's eyes and stared at him while he stared at Hinata.

_What was that all about?_Hinata thought while sitting in calculus with Kakashi-sensei. She was thinking of that earlier event before school started when she caught Naruto staring at her.

"Hey Hinata, what's up? Are you okay?" "Hai Tenten-chan." "Are you sure Hinata-chan?" Hinata glanced at Sakura, thinking for a moment before answering.

"_sigh_ No." "Come on Hinata-chan. We're all best friends. Tell us what's wrong." "Hai Ino-chan. This morning while you and Sakura were arguing and I was talking with tenten, I caught Naruto staring at me. And early this morning I had a dream of back when I was 4 and then after I woke up I remembered freshman year. Also when I saw Naruto staring at me, I think I saw regret in his eyes." The 3 girls stared at Hinata, absorbing what she just told them.

"Wow Hinata-chan." "I know" "You say there was regret in his eyes?" Hinata nodded her head. "I see." "What are you thinking Ino?" "I'll be right back." Ino got up and walked across the room where the guys were in a circle talking.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" "I'm here on business Shikamaru." "What business?" Shino asked. Ino then pointed at Naruto.

"That business." The guys looked at Naruto who looked back confused. "Nani?" "Oh come on. You guys noticed it too right? The regret shown in Naruto's eyes when he looked at Hinata this morning." The guys looked at her, then at Naruto. Neji looked at Naruto with an eyebrow raised asking Naruto to give an explanation. Naruto took a deep breath.

"Fine you caught me. You see during the whole summer I would have the same dream." "What was the dream about Dobe?" "Well Teme the dream was when we were 4, Neji was 5, and it was when we were at the playground." "You mean when you proposed to Hinata?" "Hai." Shino, Shikamaru and Ino looked at each other stunned and then looked at Naruto.

"You proposed to Hinata when you were 4?" Naruto nodded his head. "Wow." "Yeah so anyway this morning I had the same dream and then after I remembered the time in freshmen year and-" "SHUT UP!" "What is it Ino?" "Troublesome women." "Be quiet Shikamaru. Anyways Hinata had the exact same thing happen to her this morning." 4 of the 5 guys stared at Ino.

"It's true. This morning I walked into her room and saw her curled up in a ball on her bed at like 5 in the morning." "Well anyways it was nice talking to you guys. Ja!" Ino skipped away towards the girls again.

"So Ino what did you find out?" "Well, I found out Naruto's been having the same dream as Hinata every single morning during the summer as well as this morning. Also he was taking a trip down memory lane. If you know what I mean." The girls nodded their heads in understanding.

"So that would explain the regret in his eyes." "Exactly Tenten. I think he wants to patch things up with you Hinata. Hinata?" The girls glanced at Hinata. Her head was bent down and her arms were crossed on her desk in front of her. She then got up and walked to the front of the room where Kakashi was at his desk reading his precious Icha Icha. From the corner of his eye he saw Hinata walking towards him. He tilted his book a little so that his eyes could see the approaching girl more.

"Can I help you Hinata?" "Hai, um may I go to the nurse's office?" "Is there something wrong? Are you okay?" Hinata just bent her head down in answer.

"Okay then sure. Go ahead." "Arigato." She then walked out the classroom, out of the school and headed home. She opened the front door, locked it and ran to her room.

**The End**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update earlier but I did anyway. Better now than never. Please review!**


End file.
